cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Stalker
The Ghostalker was a mutant and the most powerful soldier of the Forgotten. Other than being mutated by Tiberium at some point and his use of explosives, little is known about the Ghostalker. What is known is that he was extremely agile and strong, wielded heavy weaponry, in particular, a railgun, and could plant C4 explosives. The main weapon of the Ghostalker was a railgun (he was resistant to the harmful radiation the weapon emitted), which was similar to the railguns aboard the Mammoth Mk. II. It was capable of killing any non-cyborg infantry in a single hit and also destroy any vehicle, up to and including a stealth tank, in a single hit. However, his lack of health when compared to Cyborgs and the Cyborg Commando meant that a Medic was often necessary. One was provided during the Firestorm Crisis, when he was deployed to the region. However, in the absence of medical personnel, the Ghostalker was capable of slowly regenerating his health by simply wading through a field of Tiberium crystals, as his mutant DNA absorbed the radiation the crystals emitted. Against structures, Ghostalker would infiltrate the structure and plant C4 explosives that tore apart a building from the inside nearly instantaneously. However, the fact that he actually had to get to the building itself (sometimes blowing a hole in it with his railgun first), limited his effectiveness in this regard. Unfortunately, Ghostalker was not nearly as resilient as he was powerful, and was extremely vulnerable to several types of weaponry. The first were Obelisks of Light - they would eliminate Ghostalker from far away before he got into range. Secondly, Ghostalker was vulnerable to the massive plasma guns mounted by Cyborg Commandos. Deployments Second Tiberium War The Ghostalker and his similar companions were deployed several times during the Second Tiberium War and its aftermath. The Ghostalker was deployed along with Umagon and the Hijacker in a mission to rescue the mutant Tratos from imprisonment in a Nod prison camp / hospital facility. It is very likely that the kind of treatment Tratos was undergoing at the facility was not beneficial. In that particular event, his ability to kill infantry with one shot was greatly appreciated. It is rumored that he assisted in aiding a GDI breakout of a mutant prison camp around the time that GDI was dealing with the Chemical Missile Crisis. He was also present during a GDI attempt to destroy power plants that were powering a Chemical Missile facility, causing some of the defences to go offline. Finally, Ghostalker was again instrumental in destroying a Nod prototype weapons facility - first scouting it out, and then assisting with its complete destruction. Firestorm Crisis Creation of a new 'caste' During the brief interim between the Second Tiberium War and the Firestorm Crisis, the Forgotten acquired a number of additional railguns and could equip more of their kin with them. When the Firestorm Crisis took place, the new Ghostalkers served with distinction. They were instrumental in the defense of the main mutant base, but despite their efforts, the base was still overwhelmed. Deployment of the orignal Ghostalker The Ghostalker was sent in to retrieve the second piece of the Tacitus from the mutant-intolerant Cultists. He killed their leader, Mortimer, and many cult members, effectively dissolving it. In that endeavor, he was supported by a Juggernaut artillery mech, archaelogist Valdez and a medic, whose healing skills and equipment greatly contributed to the mission's success. After the Firestorm Crisis Like other members of the Forgotten, Ghostalker and his companions went into self-imposed exile following the Firestorm Crisis. As a result, GDI had to revamp their Commando program to train front-line special forces to replace the Ghostalker and his kin. category:People Category:Infantry Category:Forgotten Category:Forgotten Arsenal